Chapter One: "Setting The Stage"
Colonel Chang An, People's Liberation Army Air Force (IAPC) **''Commanding Officer, PLAS Zhong Nan Hai'' **''PLAS Zhong Nan Hai / Deck 1 - Bridge'' *''Samantha Hinds, United Kingdom Goverment (NPC)'' **''Colony Leader, P6T-4DU'' **''P6T-4DU'' *''Major Erik Michaels, United States Army (NPC)'' **''Logistics Chief, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Science Building - Investigation Offices'' *''Captain Felix Jacobs, United States Air Force (PCNPC)'' **''Commanding Officer, SG-10'' **''M1J-491'' *''Brigadier General David Eddings, United States Marine Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Base Hospital - General Mjolnir's Room'' *December 5th, 2010 **December 5th, 2023 Chang stared at the porthole before her, as the PLAS Zhong Nan Hai turned away from the planet, having beamed up SG-1, and was now turning to proceed home. After a second, she turned away, staring at the assembled members of SG-1 on her bridge. Quietly, Chang, in disgust, muttered beneath her breath. "Imperalist Paper Tigers." In a louder voice, she smiled, putting on a false show of kindness. "Ahh, SG-1, welcome back to the PLAS Zhong Nan Hai." (Inside joke: Chang An's player was pro-communist, hence the pro-communist slant and slurs.) Samantha Hinds Samantha sat in her office, watching as SG-2 trooped in, looking none the worse for the wear. "Ahh, you're SG-2. General Eddings said you'd be here, and I requested that you come here, so we could all get acquainted." She put on a polite smile, and sat forward, folding her hands on her desk. Erik Michaels Erik sat, quietly, watching the agents pour over the tons of paperwork, that had passed through Generals Yu & Chan's offices, and backups had been placed in his office. After a moment, he stood, and walked out, heading for the on-base mess-hall, where he hoped he'd find SG-3 waiting. Felix Jacobs Felix stared off over the horizon, as William tried to scratch at his back through the HAZMAT suit. Distantly the blip of the UAV circling, looking for that elusive signal of Nolan's locator beacon had led them on for a week, trying to find him. David Eddings David sat next to where Asid lay, silent and comatose, in the medical ward of the base hospital. "I can't say I knew you, General Mjolnir, but you had quite an impact on these guys and girls." He let out a tired sigh. "They seem to think I'm trying to replace you, permanently. They're loyal to you, it seems. Heh." ---- *Major Sadie Ford, United States Air Force **Pilot, SG-1 **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai / Deck 1 - Bridge *Major Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **P6T-4DU *December 5th, 2010 **December 5th, 2023 Sadie stood quietly near the left side of SG-1, giving the XO and CO plenty of space so they could talk with out her being in the way. Sadie just observed the woman while keeping a casual bearing about herself, surveying the area around her as she listened simultaneously. She wondered what SG-1 would be needed for, and she was excited to be with a new group of people, and operating on the ground for once in a long while. ~''This should be interesting, I'm so used to flying...~ she thought as she waited for the discussions to begin. It wasn't really her place to speak, so she'd let Emily or Robert speak first. '''Jason McCallister' "Well, here we are, ma'am." Jason replied curtly, stating the obvious in a light hearted manner. He remained a long two steps or so away from the desk, none too rudely close, standing at ease. "We're not going anywhere, so a little chat never hurts. I presume you need us for something? General Eddings didn't give us that much detail, we kind of just up and left." he asked, hoping to get information as efficiently as possible. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Robert Thomson, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai / Deck 1 - Bridge *''Commander General Rocky Bond, Tau'ri Rebellion (IAPC)'' **''Commanding Officer, UNV Discovery'' **''UNV Discovery / Deck 1 - Bridge'' *''Colonel Paul Randy, Canadian Forces Land Command (NPC)'' **''Base Command, P6T-4DU'' **''P6T-4DU'' *''Lieutenant General Allen Yu, United States Air Force (IAPC)'' **''Head of Operations Division, Homeworld Command '' **''Vandenberg Air Force Base, California, United States'' *''Agent Adam Grant, Military Intelligence, Section 5 (PCNPC)'' **''Investigator, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Science Buiilding - Special Investigation Office'' *''Agent Sean William, Federal Bureau of Investigation (PCNPC)'' **''Investigator, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Science Buiilding - Special Investigation Office'' *''Major General John Fay, United States Marine Corps'' **''Visitor, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Base Hospital, Recovery Ward - General Mjolnir's Room'' *December 5th, 2010 **December 5th, 2023 "Ahh, SG-1, welcome back to the PLAS Zhong Nan Hai." "Yes, it is a fine ship Colonel." Robert said looking at the female, Chinese CO. There was some speculation about this ship and her role in the destruction of the HMS King William V but he thought to keep that to one side. "I am guessing that you will want us off your bridge?" Rocky Bond Rocky sat in his chair on the bridge while looking out towards a planet that they were orbiting. "Any word yet from the Zhong Nan Hai?" Rocky shouted out. "No, not yet." Rocky slammed his right fist onto the arm of his chair before standing up. He hoped that this was not a trap that Earth had set up to re-take the Discovery. The Discovery was his ship now. "Where is the General!" "I think he has made his office in the briefing room." Rocky left the bridge to his XO and left to head to the briefing room. Paul Randy Paul was already in Hinds' office waiting for SG-2 when he saw them walk in. "We're not going anywhere, so a little chat never hurts. I presume you need us for something? General Eddings didn't give us that much detail, we kind of just up and left." "We are not needing your help Major, unless you want to help out at shops, or building." Paul said to Jason. "This is Sigma Colony, you have been sent here to just relax and have a good time. You won't be needing any weaponry." Allen Yu Allen sat at his desk looking over the latest files back from the SGC. One of them was reporting Asid being temporary replaced because of medical reasons. The plan was set, all Allen was waiting for was the pieces to fall into place. He just sat at his desk as he asked an Airman to go get him some Sushi. Adam Grant & Sean William Adam and Sean were searching though the files that had passed through Generals Yu & Chan's offices. The evidence against them was stating to pile up. They had managed to get permission to arrest the two General's but to be on the safe side they were going to have special forces going in with them. It was going to be hard since both the General's were inside Homeworld Command and they were not wanting to alert everyone, especially the Chinese and Russians. John Fay John watched as the elevator doors opened to the recovery rooms of the SGC Base Hospital building on the second floor. He was told he would find Brigadier General David Eddings around there. He walked out in his full dress uniform and began to search the ward for the General. He finally found him, sitting in a chair next to General Mjolnir. He knew Asid from quite a while back as he did with Eddings. He had not seen Eddings for around two years now since taking charge of the Marine Corps Forces Special Operations Command. He found a spare seat and pulled it up next to David. "Mind if I join you?" ---- *Major Emily Jones, Royal Marines **Executive Officer, SG-1 **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai / Deck 1 - Bridge *''Agent Dmitry Evans, Secret Intelligence Service (PCNPC)'' **''Special Investigator, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Science Buiilding - Special Investigation Office'' *December 5th, 2010 **December 5th, 2023 Emily was uncomfortable, in the sense that the ship gave her an uneasy feeling. She knew the rumors about the Nan Hai's involvement in the loss of a British ship, an how they refused to allow an investigation. It didn't help that they had an armed escort and it felt like if they said the wrong thing they could find themselves on a one way trip out an air lock. Regardless she plastered on a fake smile and played friendly. She waited while the Colonel exchanged words with the ships commander, Emily really wished another ship had been assigned to transport them but it hadn't. Dimitry Evans Dmitry's eyes hurt, he had spent the last two weeks reading report after report after report. He hadn't held the two generals in a high regard to begin with but it had been going down hill since he started the task. Not only did their reports highlight a near constant string of bad command decisions and an apparent disregard of the lives of those under their command, the reports them self were horrible. He'd read thousands of SG reports over the year and had become accustom to the style of a standard USAF after action report. These were choppy, the language was sloppy as if they'd been written in mandarin and translated by some free online service. The paper copies were then annotated with remarks in chicken-scratch mandarin that despite being fluent in several dialects even he couldn't discern. The MI6 agent rolled his neck to either side, getting a rewarding string of cracks that elicited a disturbed cringe from the Airman dropping off the next box. Dmitry slid the report into a box at his feet and grabbed the next box, singing the chain of custody page on the lid before breaking the seal and pulling out the first one. The whole situation was giving him a bad feeling, all in all he trusted the Russians. He'd worked with them long enough to know that despite everything in the past they were still the big red bear that everyone was afraid of. China on the other hand, they'd been pushing for a China dominated structure for years. Russia almost seemed caught in the middle, if they sided with China they at least had a chance to get some control in the decision making, that was currently dominated by the Americans and British and to a lesser the French and Canadians. They were always on the outside and despite token efforts he knew damn well the Americans wanted to stay on top, they had ever since the second World War. Russia joining the new joint Europe project however was a big step. The new European joint command could rival the US structure on every level, but in the end they had the gate, and requests to move it to neutral territory were never even considered. That being said, it wasn't all bad. General Mitchell had certainly taken steps to try to make member nations feel more equal, unfortunately it seemed like it would be enough. Going for a sip of coffee the Brit found his cup empty, he got to his feet and headed to get a refill and check in with Grant and Williams. ---- *Major David Craig, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-2 **P6T-4DU *Captain Sara Cafferey, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-3 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Mess Hall *Captain Kurt Atreides, United States Air Force **Medical/Engineering Specialist, SG-1 **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai *December 5th, 2010 **December 5th, 2023 Major David Craigresisted the urge to raise an eyebrow in response to what the lady, Samantha Hinds had said. Was everyone always this friendly?! He had only just been assigned to SG-2 the previous week, so he was a little unprepared for off world travel and dealing with the locals. Standing at ease, David glanced around the room for a moment before focusing in on Samantha. "Sir, all we were basically told was that we were to, for lack of a better term, report in here. I remember hearing someone say 'to take it easy' before we left home." David said to Jason. Sara Cafferey One week; it had just been one week since she had joined SG-3. Thankfully she had managed to more or less avoid Major McCallister all that time. The people on the team had more or less accepted her, at least it seemed so. With Major Etearna gone, Captain Atreides had been put in command of the team but as it turns out he had transferred to SG-1 when Sara had been transferred to SG-3, which left Captain Harbour in command of SG-3. Currently Sara found herself in the SGC's mess hall, downing a glass of sweet tea. She was sitting by herself, glad for once to be alone. Kurt Atreides Kurt was nervous being on a ship but he hid it really well. He stood to the left of a Major Ford, who apparently had been recently assigned to SG-1 as well. Being a good boy Kurt kept quiet, standing at ease while he watched his CO converse with the Captain of the Zhong Nan Hai. Kurt was a little unsure as to why they were there, but he figured it must be somewhat important or else they wouldn't be there. Looking around, Kurt eyed the XO, Major Emily Jones for the briefest of moments before eying Major Ford once more. He then faced front once again. He had a feeling that it was going to be such a long day. ---- *Major Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **P6T-4DU *December 5th, 2010 **December 5th, 2023 Jason turned to stare at David somewhat blankly for a moment. "...Well, in that case, scratch that topic." he replied, turning back to Samantha. He wasn't going to tell her that some of them had been through the Stargate barely three times, but it still weird that after a less than productive previous mission that they would just be 'chillaxing' here. "That simply means I'm not in any hurry to start anything." he said to her with a shrug. "We'll stand here until you're tired of looking at us." he said with a light smirk. "Still, let us know if you need anything, even if it's small." Jason shrugged. "We're often known as the reconnaissance/support team, but if we really are here just to get to know a civilization and check things out, I'm not complaining." he said cheerfully. He didn't have many 'friendly' topics to start with an off-worlder he knew absolutely nothing about. Wolfe Shikrai had been one form of interaction he'd had, but a new planet could always throw you for a loop if you didn't always have the right, smart things to say. He turned his gaze back to the Samantha. There was at least one basic rhetorical question he could ask Samantha "So, ma'am, from what the General did mention, this planet is well used to dealing with those from the UNV Elizabeth Weir?" He admittedly didn't know much about some of the ships because he wasn't a part of them, and probably never would be. Sadie was the one that knew a lot of about them because she'd hopped across three so far, not him. ---- *Captain William Troy, United States Air Force **Chief Engineer, Stargate Command **UNV Titan *December 5th, 2010 **December 5th, 2023 The transfer orders had come in and the starship was fast approaching transporter range of Earth. When the Stargate Program had been made public, William had no inclination he would one day join the program. Now, seven years later, he had spent five years as an engineer on the UNV Titan and was now transferring to the location where it all began, the SGC. Granted, Command had changed significantly, especially since the attack, but it was still the headquarters for the program. His thoughts were interrupted by Captain Wilson. "Ready to become a landlubber again?" William chuckled. "You make it sound like a bad thing. To answer your question, I'm no more ready to take over the engineering job at the SGC then I was to join the Titan. Working on F-22's and C-130's was a lot different than keeping a 305 in working condition." The Captain nodded knowingly. "I wasn't sure I was ready to command a starship but as I've learned, the UN and the Military rarely put people into positions they aren't capable of handling..." William stood on the transporter pad as the operator confirmed with the SGC. Once the confirmation came through, William quickly found himself inside the SGC. "Captain Troy, I'm Sub Lt. Cole, I'll show you to your temporary quarters. I'm afraid on base housing at Peterson is backed up at the moment. General Eddings is currently at the infirmary, if you like I can show the way." "No thank you Lieutenant, I can find the infirmary. I've memorized the location of all major rooms on base." It wasn't hard to pick out two generals sitting in chairs next to a hospital bed. The only problem was both of them were wearing Marine Uniforms. Having never met the General and not having a picture, William was unsure of which person was the man he needed to report to. However, a closer look at the rank insignia gave him the answer. Eddings was a 1-Star General while the other Marine was wearing two stars. Hoping his info was correct, he walked up to who he hoped was General Eddings. "General Sir! Captain William Troy, United States Air Force. I'm the new chief engineer." ---- *''Brigadier General David Eddings, United States Marine Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Acting Commanding Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Base Hospital, Recovery Ward - General Mjolnir's Room'' *''Colonel Chang An, People's Liberation Army Air Force (IAPC)'' **''Commanding Officer, PLAS Zhong Nan Hai'' *''Major Erik Michaels, United States Army (NPC)'' **''Chief Logistics Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Science Lab - Investigation Offices'' *''Samantha Hinds, United Kingdom Government'' **''Colony Leader, P6T-4DU'' **''P6T-4DU'' *December 5th, 2010 **December 5th, 2023 David sat, his chin resting on his fingers, before turning, hearing a chair get dragged up. "General Fay, nice to see you. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" He paused, glancing past the general, as an Air Force captain stepped in, and introduced himself. "Ah, welcome, Captain Troy. Normally I'd have to re-direct you to the base commander, but since I'm standing in for the general." He paused, to jerk a thumb at the bed, where Asid lay comatose. "Welcome to the S.G.C." He finished, lamely. Chang An "No, no, it quite alright if you stay for while." Chang plastered on an equally fake smile, watching the American and British officers glance around, uncomfortably. "If there's anything you need, however, I'm sure Lieutenant Lee, your American liason would be able to help. Perhaps it is better if you go." She turned on her heel, snapping her fingers. "Major Lee, escort SG-1 to their quarters, please." Erik Michaels Erik watched the members of SG-3 as they relaxed in the mess hall. "So, ah, guys." He said, approaching casually. "Anything ya'll need?" Samantha Hinds "Ah, Majors, remember, this is a civilian colony from Earth?" Samantha smiled, broadly, at the two American majors. "Your team gets a couple of days off. If we truly need help, we'll let you know. In the meantime, go, enjoy the sun." ~''Pray to god a storm doesn't start blowing and ruining your vacation. Or an oil-spill.~ ---- *Major Nolan Etearna, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **M1J-491 *''Corporal Dolly Kenton, United States Army (PCNPC) **''Team Member, SG-3'' **''Stargate Atriuum / Area 1 / Base Housing - Corporal Dolly Kenton's Quarters'' *''Lieutenant General Allen Yu, United States Air Force (IAPC)'' **''Director of Operations, Homeworld Command'' **''Warehouse'' *''Major General Jeff Chan, United States Air Force (IAPC)'' **''Director of Operations in the Milky Way Galaxy, Homeworld Command (Operations Division)'' **''Warehouse'' *December 5th, 2010 **December 5th, 2023 Nolan stumbled through the snow. It seemed like hours--hell, it was hours--and while the sun hung high to warm him, the toxin had made him so loopy it was difficult to stand straight. For that matter, why the hell had Hait let him go? Something about "sending a message"... Sending a message. Ugh. He grunted, scratching his bare back, wearing nothing more than his pants and boots as he trudged through the hot forests of the planet. How long had it been? Six days, telling Hait Suchi all the basic information--that they were allowed to talk about--concerning Earth and the SGC. He slipped his radio from his belt, tapping it on. =^=Is anyone out there? This is Major Etearna... please, please respond?=^= He pleaded, his head still panicked, but far less so. As Hait put it, the body's natural defenses quickly were able to deal with the toxins, and the effects would linger, while exposed, for less than a week if body functions were normal. He was nearly back to his prior state of mind, yet for a moment, he'd thought he'd lost it, as in the distance were the shadowy figures of SG-10. "Huh-Hey!" Nolan began to frantically wave his arms. "HEY!" He jumped up and down, before running forwards to greet the team. Dolly Kenton Dolly was laying back in her quarters, eyes closed for a little while. She'd spent the last few days going through so many neural tests, it had redefined what, for her, it meant to be "mind-Fraked". She could feel her consciousness slipping away into dreamland, just until... =^= Would SG-3 Personnel please report to DECOM-1 to reconvene with your Commanding Officer. Major Nolan Etearna has returned. =^= Oh thank God! She thought, jumping out of her bed, and jogging to her closet. Getting into her formal uniform--which she never did--she jogged out the hatchway, hair flying behind her as she dodged several people to get to the observation room. Allen Yu & Jeff Chan Continuing from where they left off, Lieutenant General Allen Yu gets a phone call. I'll meet you at our usual spot. I can be there in three hours. Jeff Chan and Allen Yu sat next to one another in the dim lighting of the warehouse. On all sides were large crates, stacked upon one another, with only a single hanging lamp hung above their computers. At least a dozen routers were set on double that many computers, linking in with other routers around the world in order to get a good connection. Jeff frowned, wrinkling his small nose in disgust as a musty smell drifted in and out of his senses. "Do we have to stay here?" Jeff whined, softly. "I don't want to move anywhere else." Allen grunted, eyes practically glued to the monitor. "Allen--" "I don't want to hear it, Jeff." "Allen!" "I said I don't want to hear it, Chan." He snapped. "All you're good for is organization. I'm the one that designed this." "Look, Allen, that's not f-" "I don't care if "it isn't fair". You want to survive, Chan, live in a businessman's world? Be a businessman." He growled, thin eyes darting to Chan's, the man looking down at the table. "Allen, General Mjolnir offered us reprieve, if we actually try this time." "How much does he know, again?" "He knows everything, Allen. I told him. I had to ask him for forgiveness. Mjolnir won't hurt us as long as we stop buying and selling information!" "Keep your voice shut, Chan!" He snapped, under his breath. "Mjolnir wouldn't hesitate to report us if we gave him reason to. And I'm making far too much money off of this. Nuking the SGC drained them of all their resources, and they're still rebuilding." "They'll find us, Allen." "I don't care. I stopped putting effort into the Stargate program years ago." "I noticed. I'm not going to let you do this, Allen, I've put too much into the SGC to let you--" "To let me what?" Allen snarled, suddenly standing from his rolling chair, that quietly 'thumped' against the opposite wall. "To... to let you drag me down to your level." "If you want to leave," Allen spoke, sliding his hand down to the butt of his pistol. "By all means, Chan, try. Or, you can help me. We have to cover our tracks, and if I'm taken down by the police, you'll be taken down in a much harder way than a simple capitalist." Chan muttered a curse, glancing down to his lap, sighing. "Fine..." "Good." Allen spoke, grabbing his chair, and dragging it over to the computer, where he continued to glance through the internet. "I'm going to activate a remote router at my home. They'll send in MPs to arrest us, and I'll set off the bomb." "And after that?" "We disappear, Chan, we disappear." ---- *Major Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **P6T-4DU *Major Sadie Ford, United States Air Force **Pilot, SG-1 **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai *December 5th, 2010 **December 5th, 2023 "Your team gets a couple of days off. If we truly need help, we'll let you know. In the meantime, go, enjoy the sun." Jason listened to Samantha with a slightly blank look still on his face. Enjoy the sun? AKA RELAX? How could he?! It had been like, a week since they came back from that weird moon planet, and all though they had located Nolan's transmitter, he was still 'MIA', to put it in simple terms. He had avoided Sara, wondering just how he should approach her and talk to her about all the changes that had been made, he hadn't known that her bumping down her position was her choice, and she didn't know just how confused he was. He, Mark, and David were supposed to 'enjoy the sun'? Pssh. ~''Maybe I'll relax when I've A- talked to Cafferey, and B- confirm that Nolan is back...~ He smiled then, a bit more of a fake smile than usual. "Well, my mistake ma'am, I missed the fact that most of you all are from Earth, I thought this was just another planet we were allied with." he said with a shrug. "Buuut, can do, just call us if you need anything!" With that said, Jason pivoted on his heels, and none-too roughly rested a hand on David and Mark's shoulders. He simultaneously gave a slightly less fake, more genuine grin towards Samantha Ford since she was standing a bit out of reach, and he didn't want to risk making her uncomfortable. "Well, fellow Majors, since she means what she says, let's go!" '''Sadie Ford' Sadie began to follow the leaders, feeling less and less uncomfortable here. ~''Spidey senses tingling: not good.~ She thought as she continuously scanned her surroundings out of habit. ---- *Doctor Samantha "Sam" Ford, United Kingdom Government **Medical Officer, Stargate Command **Medic, SG-2 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Base Hospital - Samantha Ford's Office *December 5th, 2010 **December 5th, 2023 Sam was sat at a desk filling out the report on the General's surgery. There was a few close calls, but Sam managed to get through it. Finishing up, she printed it off and stuck it inside Asid's file. She got up and headed over to the bed in which the General lay. She suddenly noticed 3 gentlemen by the bed. She recognized Eddings, but didn't know the other two. "Gentlemen, you will be waiting for sometime if you are waiting for him to wake up." Sam said as she began to check his IV. "He will come out of this when he is good and ready." She added as moved to the end of the bed, grabbing his chart. "145 hmm." She mumbled to herself. She turned to a nurse. "His blood pressure is still too high for me, start him course of Diuretics, but do regular checks on his potassium levels." She told her. "If you will excuse me gentlemen, I have a meeting to attend." She said, placing the chart back before giving them a nod. She headed back to her quarters and got changed into the uniform most SG teams wear while around the base, but left her scrubs top on underneath. She wasn't assigned to a team, so just had an SGC patch. Whacking it on her arm, she headed for the Gate room. She told a little lie and said she needed to meet with a Dr. Jacob Wallace to discus the General's treatment. But in honest truth he was a friend from the Iron Duke. He had been the senior military medical officer. He had retired a few years ago, but Sam had only just found out where he had retired to. He was now a GP on P6T-4DU. Sam felt a little bad leaving Asid while he was still in a coma, but he had stabilized and hadn't changed much since. She had a radio with her anyway, so the SGC could her back at any time. She gave a thumbs up to the gate tech who began dialing. The kwoosh of the Stargate as it opened always amazed Sam. Ask her how the flexor digitorum profundus worked, she could tell you with no problems, but ask her how the gate works, then you got problems. As she walked up the ramp, an Airman chased after her. "Ma'am, don't forget this." He said, handing over a GDO. Sam just gave him a smile and slipped it in her pocket. '''P6T-4DU' Arriving on the other side, Sam took a good look around. She had never been here before and was unsure where to go. Although Security wasn't an issue on Sigma as much as it was at the SGC, there was still some. Sam approached a guard who was passing. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could tell me how could locate someone living here?" The guard gave her a stern look before noticing the SGC patch on her arm. "Please take a seat here ma'am, I'll get someone who can help you." replied the guard, pointing to row of chairs. Taking a seat, Sam continued to look round with her eyes coming down onto an open door. She could see there was an SG Team in there. She didn't think much of it as the SGC step up Sigma. One of the team turned their head and Sam soon realized which team it was. He recognized Major Craig. Although she didn't really know SG-2, they certainly knew her. She began turning her body and zipped up her jacket in the hopes they wouldn't see her. It seamed like ages before the guard returned. "Ma'am, although she is busy right now, I've been told Samantha Hinds is the best person to talk to." Sam sighed before giving the guard a smile and thanking him. Getting up, she took a few deep breaths before walking over to the office. Standing against the wall, Sam thought about what she was going to say. If SG-2 discovered she wasn't here for a work reason, they might not like it. They may feel she should be watching the General 24/7. She didn't know them and didn't how they would react. Taking one last deep breath, she knocked the door. ---- *Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai *December 5th, 2010 **December 5th, 2023 Staying with the team, Audie wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around her. Now that they were back in the safety of the ship, she could relax and let her concern for her husband wash over her in the relentless waves that had become familiar over the past week, as had the bouts of nausea. While the practical part of her knew that Asid was in good hands and would come around soon, the emotional part of her was being ripped to pieces, and even the distraction of a mission wasn't doing much to help. Now, she just wanted to curl up and rest until they got home... ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Robert Thomson, British Army **Executive Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-1 **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai *''Major General John Fay, United States Marine Corps (NPC)'' **''Visitor, Stargate Command'' **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Base Hospital, Recovery Ward - General Mjolnir's Room *December 6th, 2010 **December 5th, 2023 "If there's anything you need, however, I'm sure Lieutenant Lee, your American liaison would be able to help. Perhaps it is better if you go." She turned on her heel, snapping her fingers. "Major Lee, escort SG-1 to their quarters, please." "Thank you colonel." Robert said as the Major stood at the door next to the American Lieutenant. Robert could guess the two were related to each other. The Major took the lead as the team walked off the bridge and down the corridor and the Lieutenant followed from the back. Robert walked next to his XO. "I can't wait to get back to Earth. Well since Pamela and I found out she was pregnant it makes me have more to look forward to when I am home. However I am more worried about what would happen if anything happens to me off-world." John Fay "General Fay, nice to see you. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" "I would love to say it is to see an old friend but it is strictly a military matter." John said before he saw a young Captain walk in to talk to David. "General Sir! Captain William Troy, United States Air Force. I'm the new chief engineer." "A military matter that I have to discuss with you in private." ---- *Major David Craig, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-2 **P6T-4DU *Captain Sara Cafferey, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-3 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Mess Hall *December 6th, 2010 **December 5th, 20203 Relax... was she kidding?! ~''All I've done the past few weeks is relax!~ David thought to himself before something caused him to pause in his tracks. Did Major McCallister just do that?! Glancing down at his shoulder, David indeed saw the Major's hand resting on his shoulder. Resisting the urge to shudder, David simply took a step backwards away from Jason. "Well, fellow Majors, since she means what she says, let's go!" Hearing that, David did a 180, being the first out of the office. Up ahead he saw the doctor who had been working on the General. ~''Oh, yeah that's right... she's also been assigned to SG-2...~ David told himself. "Doctor...Ford." David greeted, having to think hard to remember her name. Sara Cafferey'' =^= Would SG-3 Personnel please report to DECOM-1 to reconvene with your Commanding Officer. Major Nolan Etearna has returned. =^= Rising from her seat, Sara threw the rest of her drink away before heading for DECOM-1. She didn't high tail it but settled on a brisk pace that got her to the observation lounge within 7 minutes. Upon arrival Sara discovered that she was the first one from SG-3 to arrive, which to her was a little strange. Shrugging it off Sara approached the window and glanced down in to the room as she waited for the others from SG-3 to arrive. ---- *Major Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **P6T-4DU *Major Sadie Ford, United States Air Force **Pilot, SG-1 **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai *December 6th, 2010 **December 5th, 2023 Jason was moving forward as he too spotted Sam Ford. He had noticed how David 'quietly' moved around him after that, not to mention give him that classic blank stare. ~''I think he took that the wrong way, way to go Jason.''~ he thought with a mental facepalm. "Hello ma'am," Jason greeted as he and Mark picked up a couple steps to catch up to David. "I'm Major Jason McCallister and this is Lieutenant Mark Hampton." he said as each of them offered a quick handshake. "Major David Craig is the XO, and I'm Commanding officer, I don't know if you were informed of that already, so now you know. We have no official orders here, apparently just to chillax for a while, unless something comes up. Well, onwards while the day is still young!" Jason said, randomly beginning to run around Sam and along side of the walls for a bit with in the hall she had come from. Mark watched for a moment, recognizing that kind of maneuver, and he tried to follow, but he accidentally planted one of his ankles wrong after just a step or two along the wall. "Eep!" he shouted, and fell to the right into a frantic roll. Jason turned around just after landing on his feet. "You okay Lieutenant?" Mark bounced up onto his feet, saluting him theatrically. "Yes sir!" Jason chuckled and pivoted back around, tucking his hands in his pockets, keeping a steadier pace for the moment. "Well, this should be nice for a change. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going out of the city for a bit to see what it's like, I get enough of civilization." Mark shrugs. "Got nothing against that I suppose." '''Sadie Ford Noticing that Audie Mjolnir was being just as quiet as she was, she had a feeling she knew why. "How are you holding up, Chief?" she asked softly as she adjusted her steps a little to walk along side the light haired woman. They were almost at the area their quarters would be in, but she figured she may as well ask. It didn't hurt to try and socialize with a fellow teammate anyway. Setting The Stage Chapter 01: "Setting The Stage"